dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Face
Harvey Dent was a promising, respected District Attorney for Gotham City; famed for his pleasant public face and his rigidly stern stand against corruption, until a vial of acid was thrown in his face during a court trial and he became the deranged madman known as Two-Face. Background Growing up in a lower-class family, Harvey Dent was raised with an instinctive dislike and mistrust for the upper-class. His violent, cruel and mentally ill father frequently bullied and abused him as a child, with his favorite game being to flip his double-headed coin, promising to spare the child a beating if the coin landed tails. These harsh surroundings resulted in Dent developing repressed mental illnesses, such as bipolar disorder and schizophrenia, however, his hard work ethic and determination to become a better man than his father allowed him to rise to become a lawyer and, eventually, as Assistant District Attorney. Although he was kept from achieving any real headway due to the city's corrupt District Attorney and police force, Dent was nicknamed "Apollo" by the media due to his charm, good-looks and seeming un-touchability. Aggressively dedicated to his job of upholding law and order in Gotham City, Dent drew the interest and became one of the first secret allies of the Batman when the vigilante arose; with the duo working together to bring down the Gotham City Organized Crime Family. With Dent, thanks to Batman, striking several public blows against the crime families, the District Attorney was horribly disfigured when family member Sal Maroni, believing Dent to be responsible for the death of his father, threw acid in his face during a trial. Venting years of frustration from working within a corrupted system and succumbing to his mental illnesses, Dent descended into madness and became obsessed with duality and opposites to become the villainous Two-Face. His first crime as Two-Face was to kill of his corrupt Assistant District Attorney and Carmine Falcone, leader of the Gotham City Organized Crime Family. Following this he was captured and incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. Escaping the asylum, Dent stole his old case files and began dismantling the Falcone crime family and permanently shifted the balance of power in Gotham's underworld from the mob to the so-called "Costumed Freaks." Since then, Two-Face has turned his attention to establishing himself as a criminal power in the city; often butting heads with the Penguin who sought to achieve the same thing. Combat Statistics *Two-Face (Vendor) *Two-Face (Legends PvP) *Two-Face (Gotham Mercy Hospital) Involvement *Two-Face is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. Heroes * Two-Face tips off the players about the Penguin's recent activities. Villains * Two-Face is a Vendor for the Tech Iconic Battle Suit: Mercenary's Malice. * Two-Face offers a mission for villains at the Burnley Safehouse. * He also serves as the second boss in Gotham Mercy Hospital's Duo mode. * Two-Face is one of the few villains who can be found outside an instance or hideout, but is neither preoccupied nor a bounty. He can be found standing on the docks near Amusement Mile, as part of a quest line for villains. He is unfightable by heroes. Trivia *Two-Face first appeared in Detective Comics #66 (August 1942). *Two-Face is voiced by Edwin Neal. *At 26, Harvey Dent was the youngest district attorney ever to serve Gotham City. *Although deranged, Batman still holds out hope that Two-Face can be rehabilitated back into his old friend and partner, Harvey Dent, and for a time Dent did return after receiving facial reconstruction from Hush. However, it wasn't long before the Two-Face persona returned and Dent returned to his criminal enterprises. *Two-Face's inmate number in Arkham Asylum is 0751. Gallery File:DC ren char TwoFace multi.jpg File:TwoFace_body_gray.jpg File:TwoFace_head_gray.jpg File:WPTwoFace.jpg File:TwoFace1.jpg File:TwoFace2.jpg File:Iceberg2.png File:FMVTwoFace1.jpg File:Two-Face (Old Gotham Subway Unlock).png Two-Face Gallery Page See Also *Two-Face's Criminal Syndicate External links * }} Wikipedia * Two-Face DC Database Category:Villains Category:Batman Enemies Category:Two-Face Category:Male Category:Gadgets powers Category:Tech Category:Munitions powers